Vehicle controllers may include hardware and software logic that resets the controller in an attempt to resume operation after encountering various operating anomalies. However, some intermittent operating anomalies may be associated with component degradation and may indicate that a component may need service or replacement, particularly if the resets occur frequently or the frequency of resets continues to increase. A controller reset may also interrupt diagnostic routines and storing of associated diagnostic codes making it more difficult for the vehicle system to alert an operator and more difficult for service technicians to quickly identify the root cause of the reset.